Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft security system equipped in an outboard motor mounted on a ship and the like to suitably prevent a theft.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a so-called smart keyless entry system as an anti-theft security system equipped in a vehicle such as an automobile. In this system, when an engine stops, a lock state is automatically set by a program embedded in a keyless controller or an engine control module (ECM) in order to disable an engine start without a portable key unit (electronic key). Meanwhile, for example, if a user loses the portable key unit while a ship is at anchor in a sea offshore, it is impossible to start an engine, and the ship may drift about. In order to avoid such a trouble, in some systems, an unlock state is set instead of a lock state while a ship is at anchor in an offshore. In these systems, an operator may start an engine even when the portable key unit is lost.
For example, one of such a type of ship anti-theft security systems or devices has been discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-121448.
In some systems of the prior art, both the mechanical ignition key switch and the portable key unit may be employed in a combined manner. In these systems, an ignition-on operation is performed by the mechanical ignition key switch, and switching between the lock state and the unlock state is performed by pressing a button of the portable key unit. By setting the unlock state instead of the lock state while a ship is at anchor in an offshore, the engine can start even when the portable key unit is lost.